Into A Stranger's Eyes
by ChicaPrinceton
Summary: 'Dijiste que me amarías por siempre y para siempre' respondió apenado pero con un toque de nostalgia. 'Si, suena a algo que yo diría' John cree que todo esto es tan confuso hasta para el mismo.


Disclaimer: Sherlock y sus personajes no me pertenecen, obviamente.

Titulo: Into A Stranger's Eyes

Personajes: John Watson.

* * *

Don't you remember?

"¿John...? " un hombre trata de despertar a otro que esta recostado en una cama de hospital desde hace tiempo.

John no responde, debería de hacerlo pero no puede.

El hombre mira a John con una mirada indescriptible. Watson ha estado inconsciente desde hace 3 meses, mucho tiempo y el ya no quiere que sea más tiempo. Así que cuando el doctor termina de darle la última revisión de noche lo mueve y sacude diciendo su nombre para que despierte, sabe que eso no es recomendable y que tampoco es lo más inteligente pero él quiere que despierte. Al caer la noche el nombre queda dormido en un sofá dentro del cuarto a la espera que John despierte.

Sintió un dolor en su cabeza y despertó, al abrir los ojos ve todo blanco y parpadea varias veces, emite un sonido que suena como queja, inmediatamente mira a una mujer vestida de blanco acercarse a él.

"Tranquilo, señor Watson" dice ella amablemente mientras evita que John se mueva bruscamente.

"¿Donde...? ¿Dónde estoy?" logra pronunciar con dificultad.

"Esta en el Hospital St Barts, tuvo un accidente pero todo está bien" habla automáticamente la enfermera, el sabe que puede estar algo mal, pero ella está obligada a decir eso.

Asiente varias veces y se calma tratando de recordar cuál fue el accidente que tuvo.

"Hola, señor Watson" saluda alegremente un hombre "Soy el Doctor Hart, le haré unos exámenes de rutina"

"Claro" dice simplemente.

"¿Le duele algo?" pregunta el doctor.

"La cabeza, un poco" encoge hombros.

"Bien, ¿sabe cuál es su nombre completo?"

"John Hamish Watson" responde y piensa que esa debió haber sido la primera pregunta.

"Bien, ¿sabe en qué año estamos?" pregunta mientras anota algo en su historial.

"2010" contesta.

El doctor levanta la vista "John... Uhm, bien la enfermera seguirá con la rutina" le entrega el historial a la enfermera y sale.

Quince minutos después se siente agotado y duerme.

Veinte minutos después le hacen análisis.

Treinta minutos van a hablar con el pelinegro que lo ha acompañado desde el día uno.

"¿Amnesia?" pregunta con un poco de preocupación

"Si... Debió haber sido por el golpe que recibió cuando su cabeza cayo contra el concreto" explica el doctor.

"Pero... ¿podrá recuperar la memoria?" vuelve a preguntar.

"Es probable, pero le hicimos preguntas y el aun piensa que es 2010... Algunos pacientes recobran la memoria al estar en su entorno común, hablar con familiares, amigos, pareja..." termina mirándolo.

El asiente y humedece sus labios, todo saldrá bien, ahora lo importante es que John recupero la conciencia.

"¿Puedo verlo?"

* * *

John despierta y no sabe qué hacer, no tiene a nadie alrededor , las enfermeras con las que llega hablar no responden sus preguntas y eso le irrita. Mira que la puerta se abre y realmente espera que sea Harry al menos para que lo regañe por ser un idiota que termino hospitalizado.

"Hola John" murmura un hombre que John no reconoce "Tengo que decirte algo" se queda parado frente a su cama.

"Tengo amnesia" dice él, sin dudar.

"Si, tienes amnesia" confirma el hombre con una voz triste.

"Lo sospeche" hace una mueca.

"Eres doctor, aun recuerdas las causas y las consecuencias de esto" se sienta en el borde de la cama pero sin dejar de verle.

"Lo se... Lo siento, ¿quién eres tú?" pregunta, sabe que debe de ser un amigo que conocía.

"No sé si deba decírtelo, puede causarte un gran estrés" duda y baja la mirada.

"Dime, podré manejarlo" respira hondo y lo mira.

"Soy Jim Moriarty, tu esposo" pronuncia levantando la vista y John siente un escalofrió al escuchar esto.

* * *

Notas: El nombre proviene de la canción Homeless de Maria Mena, es mi primera aportación a el maravilloso fandom de Sherlock (BBC), los capítulos serán cortos. Y si, creo que eso es todo.


End file.
